New Girl
by Midnight Love Songs
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at camp half-blood. She doesn't want to tell her past. A new prophecy comes to light. What does out have to do with her? What will happen to Olympus? And will she be their saviour, or their destroyer? (I hope you guys like it! I've got plenty of ideas for this!)
1. Prologue

She screamed as the whip hit her back "S-STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Her captor chuckled, pulling the whip back and slamming in onto her back with all his might. "You have been a bad girl, so you must be punished." He hit her once more. "And to be our savior, you must be strong. I am simply preparing you for your soon to come destiny." He smiled cruelly at the young girl holding up the vial with the golden liquid swishing inside of it. "You brought this upon your self. All you need to do is sit still and let me give you the medicine..." She gulped, shaking with fear. She should be used to it after four years, but she still didn't like it. "I-I'm afraid of n-needles..." Her voice quivered, thinking of all of her previous punishments and how it would get even worse for her. "Would you rather me continue with your punishment?" He raised his whip once more and she shook her head hastily. "That's what I thought..." She sat still and he took her arm and injected her with the golden liquid. She got of the table shaking as the chains disappeared and the man patted her on the head. "Go rest my little princess... You'll need it for tomorrow's training..." She nodded and slowly limped back to her room, not noticing the her leg was healing on its own and would be better in a matter of minutes. Enceladus smiled devilishly. "Soon the gods will meet their downfall and we will rule this pathetic Earth."

**A/N: **Hey! This is my first story I hope you like it! I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm pretty busy with school and field hockey and stuff! I'm already on chapter three of this story do hopefully I'll be able to update a lot! But if there's not a lot of interest in this I probably won't update as much because I forget things easily... See you on the next update (which I'll most likely be posting next xD)!


	2. Chapter 1- Running Away

I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. I was covered cuts, gashes, bruises, and blood. I could hear them yelling and sending those /things/ after me. I ran faster, trying to hold out for as long as I could. After nine years I finally made it out, and I wasn't planning to go back there. I could hear the creatures trying to catch up, calling out to me, hoping for a response. I had no idea what they were. At first they looked like regular girls, but when you hit them or made them angry, their hair turned to flames. [More description here] I was terrified, and my speed showed it. The trees went by in a blur. I had no idea where I was, but I didn't care at this point. Eventually I couldn't hear them anymore but I kept running. I would run until I couldn't anymore. After what felt like hours, I collapsed, not able to see straight. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. I heard voices and saw people running towards me. One knelt down beside me, talking to me, but my brain didn't register what they said. I felt sometime touch me and I screamed, thinking they had found me again. That's the last I remember before passing out.

What I thought felt like hours later, I woke up dizzy and unsure of where I was. My vision was a little fuzzy but I could see several people in the room, one was leaning over me and putting something in my mouth. It reminded me of what happened with the people who raised me, so I did what any person in their right mind would do. I screamed. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I WON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN! I SWEAR!" I had started crying. "We're trying to help you.." The boy helping me said, and I looked up. He had startling sea green eyes similar to my own. I looked around the room and noticed they were pretty much regular kids... Well, all but one. At first he looked like a normal middle aged man with a black beard, but when you looked down past the torso, the rest of him was a white stallion. I had no idea what was going on, or who these people were. "What's your name?" The boy asked gently, as if not to scare me. I thought for a moment, unable to remember me real name. "I don't remember my real name," I said meekly "but they called me Astraia because I would one day bring them justice." They all looked at me strangely, like they didn't know what to make of me.

After a long silence, the half man half horse, said to me, "Who are they?" I honestly had no idea who they were, so that's what I told him. He simply nodded, and I could tell he had some ideas on who it was. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around. The boy with the sea green eyes answered "Camp Half-Blood," as if that explained everything. One of the girls said, "You're such an idiot Percy, she probably doesn't even know what Camp Half-Blood is." She stated. She had long, curly blond hair, and she was really in shape, but what stood out the most were her gray eyes. They were great, but they looked like they contained information on everything in the world. It amazed me and scared me at the same time. "I'm Annabeth," She said smiling "Camp Half-Blood is a place for the children of the Gods. A safe haven for them to rest and train." For some reason, I wasn't shocked. I only nodded. I mean, this is probably the most normal thing that has ever happened to me. "So...I'm the child of a God?" The girl named Annabeth looked at me and laughed a little. "Or Goddess," she said. I just nodded. That's all I could do. I didn't belong here.

Sometime later, Percy asked the question I knew was coming. "What happened to you?" I winced, ready to cry. "I... I can't talk about it..." I said, tears welling in my eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of the bed. Everyone was shocked that I was able to stand. "How are you... You were so..." He looked as if he didn't know what to say. He reached out for me and my eyes filled with fear, turning brown, and I ran for the door. I was afraid. Last time somebody touched me... I'd rather not talk about it. I heard them yelling for me but the fear overtook me. I looked around until I saw the ocean and I ran towards it. I was always stronger in the ocean. When I got there I dived in. 'They'll never find me...' After a few minutes I heard someone dive into the ocean. I made the currents move him towards shore, but I guess it didn't work. As the person got closer I realized that it was Percy. He looked shocked, but kept coming.

As he continued to come towards me, I told the sea creatures to attack, but they seemed reluctant. I didn't understand why they wouldn't. It was like they had a special connection to him. I tried to slow him down, but he just kept coming. "Calm down... We won't hurt you... I promise." He said. Wait.. He can talk under water!? I thought only I could do that. I guess that's why I can't stop him with water, since he's obviously connected to it. "Please come with me back to shore." I reluctantly agreed. When I got to shore I saw all these people there waiting and talking and probably wondering what's going on. Then all eyes turned to me and some people gasped. Others were too stunned to speak. I couldn't figure out what was so important that they couldn't take their eyes away. Then I looked up and realized there was a golden trident above my head.

**A/N: **Konnichiwa manna! (That's means hello everybody) sorry this chapter is so short... But I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer! I'll try and update this every week or every other week... Please R&R! I want to know what you think Abe if you have any suggestions! Sayounara!


End file.
